


Troublemakers

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky throws a guy through a wall, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy gets arrested, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy reminds Bucky of Steve, Darcyland, F/M, My first attempt at a fic in this pairing, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy gets into trouble and so does Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have never seen the Captain America movies before, yet I have done research  
> 2\. Everyone likes putting Darcy with Bucky so I thought I'd try and handle the pair, so if its crap please excuse me as I mainly write Bruce/Darcy but I'm experimenting

**Troublemakers  
Summary: In which Darcy gets into trouble and so does Bucky**

Okay so maybe Darcy Lewis had overreacted when the random guy had kissed her - she was taken. Darcy badass Lewis was in a relationship and this asshole just didn’t seem to understand the word ‘No’.  
She’d gone to the nightclub to have some fun with Pepper and a few friends who were letting their hair down, just chatting and having a few drinks when the guy had walked on over and done it out of the blue – claiming that because she was Stark’s assistant, he could have all rights to her because Pepper was taken with Tony.

It took a few moments to register that the stranger had kissed her and obviously didn’t understand personal space, didn’t understand that you can’t just go kissing random people.  
He wouldn't take no for an answer, apparently the guy she was taken with could kiss his ass as the man thought he could have any woman he wanted – his first target being Darcy.

“How about you kiss this!" She smirked determinedly and in one swift move she’s tased the guy, who is now withering on the floor and muttering repeatedly like a madman. "Men like you are diseases, buddy." she spits at him angrily and looks up.  
She sees everybody staring at her for having the taser on her and she realises before its too late that she’s in trouble, because the bouncers are already upon her and wrestling her to the floor  
She ends up in prison for the night, but it’s worth it - especially when she returns home to the tower to get back to work, only for Tony to slap her on the back with a stupid-ass grin on his face and said

"Nice move, Lewis."  
She enters the lounge area to find Bucky waiting for her – her boyfriend and the Winter Soldier. She loves him for who he is; faults and all and she knows it really wasn't his fault for what HYDRA had done  
She pauses and watches Bucky stand up, looking at her with an amused look on her face

“How much trouble am I in?” she asks, watching him suspiciously.  
He laughs, raising his metal arm and cupping her face with his hands.  
“Oh Lewis, you're a troublemaker. Just like Steve. “ He kisses her “Next time, call me something like that happens, okay?”

She nods, not wanting to ask what he would do but she gets her answer several months later, when Tony holds a gala and a drunken attendee had tried to corner her.  
Bucky threw the guy through the wall but Darcy didn’t mind. She loved it when Bucky was possessive.  
Bucky loved everything about Darcy and Darcy loved everything about Bucky - They could get into trouble so easily

“Bucky?” she asks softly one night  
“Yeah, Darce?”  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that?”  
He knows and he makes sure she knows he loves her, despite the deep shit she lands herself in.


End file.
